Why Malfoy?
by MissingMommy
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have been dating secretly for two years now, but he comes to her over the break, doubting their relationship. Nothing's normal when you have a family that loves to be nosy and spy on you. RS. One-Shot


A/n- This is bothering me until I write it down. I just love Rose and Scorpius fanfics as I said in a different one shot. I tried to edit it the best I can. You have to understand that I am not the best at grammer so it is hard for me to edit my own work. I did my best, and tried to work on the flowing of the sentences and repetition of sentences and words. When I first wrote this, I didn't have a way to get on the internet and find a thesaurus. I hope that it is better than before and it became easier to read. Thanks to Ice for pointing the mistakes out to me.

Rose stepped of the scarlet train, looking for a group of red-heads she only knew as her family. Even if there was only Al, Lily, Hugo, and herself left at Hogwarts, all of her family always greeted her. She decided not to sit with them on the trip home for Christmas. Instead, she sat in the head's compartment with the other head, Scorpius Malfoy. It wasn't unusual to see Scorpius and Rose walking together since they had became friends in fifth year, and a little more.

"Why didn't you ride with us?" Hugo demanded as they approached. They were slower getting off the train then they thought. Hugo's outburst made her family turn to face her.

"You broke tradition?" James said in a horrified voice, as if she broke the law. He towered over her by a good six inches, so she cowered away from his glare.

"Yes," she replied. No one had taken to Scorpius standing next to her.

"And on top of that, you've been snogging someone," Al started glaring at her. She stared open-mouthed at him. How could he know that? "Next time, if you don't want someone to know, I advise you to stop snogging thirty minutes before the train stops. Then your lips wouldn't be red and your hair wouldn't be in a messy ponytail." Al smirked at her.

"You broke tradition to snog someone?" Hugo gasped. She shrugged. "Who the bloody hell were you snogging?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she replied, turning on Scorpius. "Oh, don't forget your potion essay. I forgot that I packed the notes, but I'll definately owl you them."

"Thanks," he replied. He handed her a roll of parchment. "There's your transfiguration notes. I even took the liberty of explaining them more complexly, since you always need to know exactly why and how." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, I resent that," she smiled, hitting his shoulder playfully. "But go before you dad kills you." She nodded over to where his father was standing, glaring at his son.

"If looks could kill, he would've killed me a while ago," he laughed. "But owl me any more ideas for graduation, okay?"

"Of course," she replied, turning back to her family who was still glaring at her.

"Where the bloody hell were you on the train?" Al questioned. "I searched every compartment."

"Not every compartment then," she replied. "You must have missed the Head's compartment."

"I tried it. But you did at least 3 different locking spells, silenco, and mufflio at the very least," he stated.

"Was that all necessary to snog someone without us finding out?" Hugo stared at her, with disbelief on his face.

"Pretty much," she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

She took her trunk and apparated to the Burrow. The Burrow had been redid when she was barely two and was now able to hold all of her family plus friends. She placed her trunk in the room that would be her's until she went back to Hogwarts. She went back down stairs and sat down in her favorite chair near the fireplace. She rolled her eyes as her cousins entered the living room. She knew they would be all but annoying when it came it finding out who she snogged. I might as well get accustom to it, she thought as they stared at her. Lily, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, and Dominique stood before her with their hands on their hips. Al, James, Hugo, Louise, and Fred glared at her.

They started interrogating her about who she snogged. "Look," she finally yelled, throwing her hands up. "No matter how much you interrogate me, you're not finding out who I snogged. Understand?" No matter where she went, everyone wanted to know who her secret crush was.

Finally, she had made it to Christmas Eve. She was ready to pull her hair out because her cousins wouldn't quit interrogating her. But today was the annual adults verses children quidditch match. On the children side, it was Al as the seeker. Molly and Lucy as beaters. James, Lily, and Fred would be chasers. Rose would be the keeper as usual. On the adults side, Harry would be the seeker. Angelina, Ginny, and Charlie would play as chasers. Ron would be the keeper. George conviced Bill to be a beater with him.

They played long and hard through the snow to annouce the winner three hours later. Harry caught the snitch just seconds before his son could. They had been taught not to be a sore loser so they started the usual adult verses children snow ball fight. When they turned around to tell Rose they need more snowballs, they found her walking off to the edge of the forest with Scorpius.

All snowball throwing ceased that moment and James pulled out an exstenable ear, adding an amplifiying charm to it so the whole family could hear their conversation. "What the hell is-" Ron stated to say before Lily shhed him.

"Are you cold?" he asked her. She shook her head, but he still gave her his jacket. "You looked cold." She mumbled thanks.

"Why are you here?" she requested quietly as she pulled on his jacket.

"We need to talk," he stated simply.

"And it couldn't wait until we got back to Hogwarts?" she looked up at him. He shook his head. "Then what do you need to say that's so important."

"I think it would be better if we broke up," he replied, looking away from her. Her family looked between them, bewildered.

"Go," she started to walk away. "Just go home."

He grabbed her upper arm, turning her to face him. "I know you want to know why."

"Not this time," she replied, advoiding his stare.

"Let me just explain, please. I owe you that much," he begged her.

"Don't do this Score," her voice pleading. "Please, don't do this to me. You'll regret it."

"I'm not going to regret it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh he's so going to regret it when I get my hands on him," Ron muttered loudly.

"I'm not going to regret what I haven't done yet," he responded. Rose sniffled. "Please, don't cry."

"What? You just tell me that you think we should break up and expect me not to cry?" she demanded, anger rising in her voice.

"I expected you to cry, love. I just didn't want you to," he answered, brushing away a tear that fell.

"Why?" she asked softly, her voice muffled. "How can two years not matter to you? Was I not what you wanted? Is there another girl? Am I not good enough?"

"Love, stop. Those two years were the best of my life. No, there isn't another girl. There's nobody I want besides you because you are perfect," he tried to explain.

"Then why are you trying to push me away?" she glanced up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he looked away from her.

"But you're hurting me now," she shook her head.

"I know," he sighed. "But I'd rather do it now than when nothing can be patched up."

"Patched up?" she questioned, taking a few steps away from him.

"With your family," he nodded. "I know how much your family means to you. Your family built you, made you into this wonderful person standing in front of me. They are your best friends and they mean everything. I can't justify making you choose between me and them."

"I've already made my choice," she replied. She grabbed some snow off the ground.

"No, you haven't. You can go back on it. I'm not having you be hated by your family just to be with me!" he let some anger show. She just didn't understand what he was saying.

"I won't be hated. They'll come around," she said half-heartily, as if she was trying to convince herself.

"And what if they never come around? The only one that will still talk to you will be Al, and that's just a might. I can't let you lose your family because I was selfish," he shook his head, covering the distance between them. He pulled her into a hug. "I've never had the loving family you've had. I always wanted someone to encourage me and believe in me like your family does with everyone. I wanted someone to care about me the way your family does."

"I don't care if I lose them!" she whispered.

"I care," he shook his head. "I know you'll be upset and angry at me if you lose your family because we're together."

"And why didn't you think of this when you first asked me out? Or when we first kissed? Or when you first said I love you to me? Or when I said it back?" she demanded, wiggling out of his grasp.

"I didn't think of this before, okay? I love you but I'm willing to let you go if it will make you the happiest in the end," he looked down at her, trying to make her understand.

"And what if I said that it's you that makes me happy in the end? That I'm willing to give up my family just to be with you," she asked him.

"I can't justify you doing that," he shook his head.

"Damnit Scorpius," she finally said. "This isn't your choice."

"I have some say in this Rose," he countered.

"No you don't. This is my decision. I chose to be with you no matter what everyone says. If they were really my family, they would've known by now. It's been two years and I've never been happier. How can they not see how happy I am? How can't they see something's changed?" She demanded him to answer.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, love. But if that's you decision."

"If you're not happy with my decision, then tell me nothing ever mattered to you. Tell me that you don't love me and walk away forever," she whispered.

"I- I can't tell you that," he finally said, tryinging to adviod her stare. "Because I do love you, more than you know."

"Then why were you so persistant on breaking up with me. You knew it would only make the two of us miserable," she shivered slightly.

"Because I wanted to know if you would give up everything to be with me, just like I would do for you," he mumbled.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to go out with you," she replied.

"Scorpius, dear," a voice called from the jacket pocket.

"It's okay, it's only my mum," he whispered, taking out the mirror. "Hey mum."

"Where's your jacket? You must be cold," his mum asked.

"I gave it to Rose. She looked colder than me," he shrugged.

"Oh, hello Rose," she smiled up from the mirror. "Nice to finally meet you. He talks so much about you."

"Good things, I hope," Rose smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. He only talks about the most wonderful things. But Scorpius, you have less than twenty minutes to get home and be seated at the dining room table," she remarked.

"I'll be home in time," he replied.

"Good, because I won't lie for you again," his mum muttered.

"I'm not expecting you to," he replied, wiping away his mum's face.

"I don't have much longer," he whispered.

"Are you still breaking up with me?" she asked.

"No, you convinced me not to," he smiled.

"Good," she put her arms around his neck. He lend down and kissed her. They stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart. "Go before your dad kills you. That's the last thing we need."

"Okay. I love you," he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she agreed as she tried to take off his jacket.

"No, keep it. It looks better on you," he smiled. "Oh and check the pockets for your Christmas present." He kissed her once more before leaving with a pop.

She dugged her hands in the pockets to find a little box. "If I promise to be yours, will you promise to be mine forever?" was written in his neat script. She opened it to find just a plain silver ring. She smiled and slipped it on her left ring finger.

She started to walk back to the house when she noticed that her entire family was staring at her. She just continued on until in was impossible to adviod them. "Yes?" She looked at them and glared. "You've been spying on me again, haven't you?"

"We were worried about you," Lily spoke first.

"So you heard the whole conversation?" She asked.

"Yes," Al looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I saw all of your reaction when I first dated someone. I just could image what it would be like when you found out I was dating a Malfoy," she replied, trying to walk away.

"You kept this a secret because of us?" James questioned.

"No, I kept it a secret because of dad," she shrugged. Her dad looked at her, with a look of utter disbelief.

"Your dad will come around, sweetheart," her mum said.

"Why Malfoy?" her father finally found his voice.

"Because he's nothing like his father," Rose sat on the ground. She started playing with the snow again. "He's smart, sweet, talented at Quidditch, and makes me happy."

"If he makes you happy," Ron looked away from his daughter. Rose stared at her dad.

Since Ron looked away, he didn't see Rose coming to knock the wind out of him with a hug, saying, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"So you've been dating Malfoy for two years without us knowing?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, since the middle of fifth year," Rose smiled. "It wasn't easy, but when we wanted to have a date we either nicked the Marauder's map from James or went to the room of requirements."

"That's where it kept going to!" James glared.

"But it was easier we both made heads, since we have a tower to ourselves," Rose shrugged.

"So what's with him giving you notes for Transfiguration?" Fred inquired. "I thought you were excellent in that."

"Only because he started giving me notes back in fifth year. We agreed that we wouldn't write each others' papers but instead give very detailed notes for the subject we were struggling in. So he writes extra Tranfiguration notes for me and I write extra Potion notes for him," Rose tried to explain.

They nodded. "What did he give you for Christmas?" Roxy asked.

She held out the hand that the ring was on. "He proposed?" Al demanded.

"No, silly, it's a promise ring," Rose rolled her eyes.

A/n- was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it?


End file.
